HTF Psychopaths!
by IloveZimandNny16
Summary: Love all the psychotic episodes in the show? Craving more of it? Then come here and pick your favorite character to go bat shit insane! Will do any character! Also may turn to M for GORE only. That is if you request it. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**I have been seeing A LOT of request fics out there... Though they're usually for shipping and lemons and whatnot... **

**So I decided to shake it up a bit and do make one of my own! Except this one isn't going to be like all of the others in which it's all about the ships and such... No... this one will be ALL about about the mental unstability of the HTF crew xD**

**That is to say that the regular crazies, like Flippy, Nutty, Lammy, and Russel aren't going to be the only ones to go bat shit insane. **

**Here are the rules:**

**#1) You can PM me, or leave the request in the comments section. But if you do leave it in the your review, please also include a regular review. I'm not going to say that I'll ignore it if you don't. I just think that it would be a nice gesture. Not a mandatory thing, but I just to be clear about that.  
**

**#2) You MUST include the name of the character you want me to write about, and at the very least a sentence about the theme of the story. For example...** _Character: Giggles. Sentence: "I will be the prettiest girl in town."_ **That would be preferred, but if you want to use single words that'll be okay... Just be prepared for wiggle room for my interpretation of what you mean. Like...** _Character: Splendid. Word: Hero._** You could mean that you want him to prove that he's a hero even though he kills more than he saves, but I could read it as he thinks that he will do anything to make sure that he saves people, even putting them in peril himself. So I would much rather prefer you to use one full sentence. ****If you feel that you're one sentence isn't enough then PM me and let me know if you have more info for me on what you want to see. I'll gladly accept it and take it into account. But once again, be prepared to be flexible about the end result.**

**#3) Let me know if you want to have gore in the stories. Like if you want the characters to actually go insane and kill people than that's fine. But if you don't and just want to see them snap, just let me know if you want gore or not. If don't add it in, then I WILL add gore. Or you could tell me if it should be rated T or M. your choice.**

**#4) For the most part, I just want the one singular character losing it in each story... But if you work it in just right I could add in a shipping story here or there... But they have to BOTH go bat shit insane. Like say a FlippyxFlaky thing where Flaky losses it and develops her own split personality like Flippy and they up going insane and killing together. Or something like Nuttly accidentally kills Sniffles in a sugar rampage and can't accept the fact that a) he's dead and b) he killed him so he kills everyone else in revenge and keeps Sniffles corpse by his side at all times. Doesn't have to be canon, but please limit yourself one the ships... This isn't supposed to be a ship request.**

**#5) PLEASE DON'T REQUEST THE SAME CHARACTER OVER AND OVER AGAIN. Like if I get a ton of request for the same character but very few of the others, I'm afraid I'll have to ignore those and use the other's first.**

**#6) You are allowed to request a story more than once. **

**#7) Also... Please tell me if you want them in their critter form, an anthro form, or just to humanize them. If not, then I will be forced to PM you on what version you want.  
**

**And those are all the rules for this sucker. Leave your reviews and request and I'll start right away on it! And remember... the darker the better!**


	2. The Mole

**Well that was quick! xD Never expected to get so many review all saying blood so fast! Anyway here's the first installment of this sucker.**

**Requested by MuffinHTF.**

**Character: Mole**

**Theme: Why does everybody else get to see?**

**Gore time now yes? xD**

**Disclaimer: I own not Happy Tree Friends. This is just my psychotic mixed fantasy of it. ;P**

The Mole was in a fit of true panic that he hadn't felt in years. He was usually always so careful about practically everything. Keeping his agent identity a secret from all of his friends for their protection as well as his, making sure that The Rat never interfered or stop him in his missions, keeping his cover on stealth missions, and most importantly, Mole was always cautious about the placement of his waking cane.

And now he had lost it. How could he have lost it?!

Feeling around in his house he searched everywhere he could think of, though he never actually have _seen_ his house, or anything really, but he at least knew several directions on where to go. And it was all because of the help of his cane.

Out of all the agents Mole had to have the most training because of his lack of eyesight. But he was still one of the best, and though he couldn't really see, the scientist in the lab did produce several useful gadgets to help him out a bit more. They had invented these special shades used solely for mission purposes only. It helped him locate obstacles, on coming projectiles, and even help him aim a bit. Though the technology was far from perfect and he was still trying to get used to it.

The reason being was because he was so used to his cane, that he practically was dependent on it now, shameful as it may sounded.

And now he didn't even have that!

Still rummaging his mitten paws all around the room, did he finally feel the familiar pole that he recognized immediately.

He could recognize his cane anywhere, the familiar feel of the grip on the top that had been customized for his unique paws.

But he tried to pick it up, that's when he knew something was most defiantly wrong. It felt lighter than it should have.

Feeling it all the way, to his horror, did Mole find out why.

It was completely destroyed.

He could feel the splinters and the shard, jagged ends of the broken pieces of his cane, as well as what he could only assume was all of the gadgets that was programmed into it. But those gadgets didn't hit him as hard as the fact that his cane was lost to him. He had this cane the moment his vision started failing, and when he became an agent, they only made his cane even more important to him by upgrading it with all of its gizmos.

In a fit of panic, grief, and anger, Mole went back to the ground to try and see if he could find any clues as to who had done this to his cane as well as him.

It was hard enough being blind for a large portion of life, but the fact that someone would have the gall to leave a blind creature like him so helpless was inexcusable.

Out of desperation Mole tried to pick up all of the pieces hoping that he could at least call up Sniffles to repair the basic structure of it before going back to the lab to have it properly repaired. It wasn't as if he thought the anteater was a bad inventor, it was that he didn't want Sniffles to know about his identity.

But since he could only find the broken pieces by touch, he didn't realize that one of his paws had unintentionally reached out towards a very jagged looking piece of machinery that was part of the upgrades on his cane: a dagger. It was only used for those deadly missions he had to take where brute force was the only possible solution. And he unknowingly gripped the blade around his tiny mitten like paw.

Instantly realizing the mistake, Mole snapped his hand back, feeling the blood spill out and spread all over his hand and probably all over the floor and his giant sweater.

Falling back he tried to think of any possible situations to come out of this alright, not wanting to die this way. Thankfully, though painfully, he landed on a side table where his home phone rested. Using his sense of touch he tried to dial the right number using the brail code on the buttons.

But since he used his good hand to hold on the phone while using his injured hand to punch in the numbers, a feat that was as painful as it sounded, and because of the panic and blood loss, his fingers were incredibly shaky. This did nothing for his nerves since he feared he might have dialed the wrong number.

Thankfully someone still picked up.

"Hello? 911 what's your emergency?" He heard a sweet voice to which he instantly recognized as Giggles from the other end of the phone.

"Uh… Hello? Is anybody there?" Giggles asked in what Mole interpreted as both curious as well as a bit of annoyance.

Mole tried speaking up to tell her his emergency, but even he knew how muffled his voice got behind his sweater. He might as well be a mute as well like Mime.

"Mole? Is that you?" Giggles asked after a minute of silence.

Mole was almost astonished that Giggles was able to hear him, so he tried to try and confirm her suspicions.

"Mole you're going to have to speak up, I can only know it's you from the caller ID on the machine. Mole did something happen are you hurt?" Giggles asked, and Mole immediately knew that it was pointless to try any more. She couldn't hear him. He really was as mute as Mime. Like not having any proper eyesight wasn't bad enough his voice had to be taken away as well, and what's worse he came to conclusion that his hearing may not be as top notch as he thought it might be.

"Hold on Mole, I'll send some doctors over to your location… Just let me right down your address and they'll be on their way." Giggles explained to him, but Mole couldn't shake a foreign sense of… something. Something that he hadn't felt for the longest of time.

He purposely didn't say anything and just let the phone drop, not caring if it hit the receiver or not. It wasn't as if it mattered.

When Mole learned that he was blind it was like his whole was over, the only comfort he received was from his friends as well as their support. After that it was quick work to get accustomed to his new life style, and since he was so young since he went blind he became more than used to it. Sometimes he even felt he had convinced himself that everything was back to normal.

But now the harsh reality had come back to him.

This is far from the normal life he had always, unknowingly thought as such.

He's one of the best agents in his field despite his condition. He's one of the ace photographers ever through his training, though no one would catch on to him since he would purposely make little flub ups so no one would suspect how a blind man could take such pictures. Picture that he could even see.

That's when the emotion ran though him again and this time, Mole knew exactly what it was: Rage.

He didn't _have_ to pretend to flub up in one of his hobbies just to add another secret of his agent life to everyone. He didn't _need _to force himself to trick his own self that things were just peachy when they really weren't. He shouldn't have even needed the scientist at HQ to waste money and research to help create and perfect those stupid shades that, despite what they told him, didn't help his vision. They were nothing more than a Seeing Eye dog version of sun glasses.

That's when Mole started to feeling something else with his growing frustration: Envy.

He was probably the only critter in town that couldn't see.

Sure he knew that Sniffles needed glasses, but at least he had a means of seeing clearly again. And even without the glasses all he could probably see was blurry shapes, not the endless void of nothing that Mole was forced into.

He also had heard that Russel was missing an eye, but he didn't count either. At least he still had one good eye he could actually _SEE_ with; though he was told he needed a contact lens it counted just as much as Sniffles. Russel could still see, while Mole was stuck being blind for the rest of his life.

Mole barely even realized that his hand had stopped hurting, but he knew that he was still probably bleeding since his paw still felt warm and wet. Or it could have scabbed over and all he was feeling was the blood that had spilled already that had yet to dry up. He would've believed either or since he couldn't tell.

Since he couldn't _see_...

No, he couldn't see, but everyone else could. Everyone else could see.

'_Why does everybody else get to see?_' Was the only thought in The Mole's mind before he felt his mind be overcome with rage.

Automatically going back to the mess that was once his beloved cane he picked a familiar piece, not caring about wounds at this point. Only one objective of his newest, self-made mission was ringing clear and strong in his mind.

He decided to teach everyone just what it was like to be the blind man for once.

* * *

After a grueling ride in the ambulance from Lumpy, the medical crew of the day, which included Sniffles, Giggles, and Petunia, jumped out of the hospital van in front of the building in which they knew that The Mole lived in.

"So what's wrong with Mole again?" Lumpy asked, stepping out of the driver's seat.

"Mole's hurt! And we have to help him. He wouldn't have called 911 unless it was an emergency!" Giggles explained picking up the first aid kit, decided to wear a nurse's cap for the job today.

"Well let's just hope that it wasn't _too_ serious to have himself killed." Sniffles said adjusting his small doctor's outfit, starting to head towards the door. The other three followed after sharing a worried look with each other.

Once they reached the door, Sniffles raised his paw to knock on the door, but once he finished the door creaked open for them.

"Well that's a bit unsafe for him. Why would he leave his door unlocked? That's pretty much begging for Shifty and Lifty to rob him." Petunia said questionably, never having really been to The Mole's house before.

Now it was Sniffles turn to look worried knowing how much his friend was always so cautious, even though his blindness did end up with accidents most of the time. One of those things was most defiantly locking his door at all times. Though it was a mystery to even Sniffles how Mole knew where any of his locks where.

"Maybe it's because he was expecting us." Sniffles said, trying to make himself sound less worried than he really felt.

Lumpy took that as his cue to open the door further, calling out a "Hello" to bring out the supposedly injured mole.

Soon Giggles and Petunia started following Lumpy's lead in calling out for him.

But none of them could shake the feeling of something unnerving about the state of the house. It looked like a mess, almost like The Mole tried to fix it up but had no idea what he was picking up and placing down. And all of the lights were all out making the inside of the house pretty dark which creeped out the group immensely.

True they were used to death but genially creepy things threw them all off.

"Ow!" Sniffles loudly exclaimed out of nowhere, making the rest of the group jump. Sniffles ignored them and just cradled his now injured foot.

"What's wrong Sniffles?" Petunia was the first to ask.

"I stepped on something!" Sniffles said, still cradling his foot.

Upon closer inspection they saw that he stepped on a rather large sliver of wood.

"Ick, how ghastly looking." Petunia piped up, automatically pulling out her disinfecting kit to help clean the wound.

"But where did the sliver come from? Doesn't Mole have carpet?" Lumpy was the first to ask.

The moment they realized that, everyone's eyes went back down to the floor to see that Lumpy _WAS_ right. Mole only had carpeted floors, so were could these slivers of wood have come from. Upon closer inspection they realized what The Mole's problem really was.

His cane was in pieces, only the grip of the cane with a few inches of the actual staff was completely intact. The rest looked like it was nothing more than a pile of splinters. Like someone accidentally jabbed the thing in a blender.

"Holy crap!" Lumpy and Petunia yelled in unison. Giggles just rolled her eyes at their usage of swear words, used to it from Petunia. But Sniffles was still a bit taken aback by it, but shook it off rather quickly, mostly since there was much more important things to think about.

"Who would do this to Mole's cane?" He asked, picking up a few of the pieces, careful to avoid getting jabbed again.

"A better question should be who would be cruel enough to leave this horrendous mess?" Petunia said, earning eye rolls from everybody else.

"Wait a minute… Look over there." Giggles said, pointing to a completely different looking mess among the shreds of cane.

"What the..?" Was all Sniffles could say, adjusting his glasses to make sure he was seeing it right.

"What is this?" Petunia asked out loud, reaching out to pick up a piece which looked like a three fingered claw, but without the flesh, and if the skeleton was made out of metal.

Sniffles stared at it with awe.

"A grappling hook?! No wait… It's much more than that. The design is flawless, and technology within this is stupendous!" Sniffles started gushing over the devise after pulling it out of Petunia's disgruntled hands.

The girls just rolled their eyes at the anteater's geeky obsession with anything technologic.

"Why does Mole have this?" Sniffles asked, going back to the broken mess of a walking cane.

"Maybe Mole accidentally took it from your lab thinking it was something else?" Giggles added in almost halfheartedly.

"But even I don't have this kind of-"

"AAAAAHHH!" Sniffles was cut off from his sentence when they heard a loud, ear piercing, and yet familiar scream.

"LUMPY!" They all exclaimed at once, turning their heads to see the tall blue moose had disappeared.

Giggles and Petunia started running after the source of where they heard their dopy friend screaming, fearing the worst already.

Sniffles was about to follow after the two females, had he not tripped over more of the dilapidated cane. He screamed in agony from the splinters that poked themselves all over his body. And to make matter worse, his glasses had fallen off and all he could see now was blurry blobs. Desperate to go follow the girls to help find their friend(s), Sniffles stuck both of his arms out to search for his glasses. He was prepared to be covered in more splinters, but not for something come down with a surprising amount of force slice right through his hand, making him cry out in agony. It was as if someone had pinned him down with a knife. But the only citizen in town who was like that was Flippy, and as far as he knew, the only time he saw Mole and Flippy in the same room was at that party Flaky hosted for him.

Sniffles tried looking up; though his vision was impaired he could still see blobs of color. Which was why he was shocked to see not a bright green blob looming over him but a familiar purple one.

Next thing he knew there was a sharp pain digging right into his left eye, making him cry out in pure agony.

He swore he could feel his blood spray out of his socket.

Through it all Sniffles knew without a doubt, somehow, the familiar _snap_ of his glasses breaking, and the lenses being shattered beyond repair.

He let out a small gasp, but that was soon replaced with another cry of agony as he felt his left eye being forcefully removed out of its socket, like whoever was doing this to him was merely plucking a very stubborn apple from its branch. Sniffles had a very fleeting thought that he finally knew what Toothy probably had to go through every time he had one of his eye injuries. This was pure pain.

What was worse was that his right eye had start taking on the spilling blood from its partner so all he could see was blood.

Then with an agonizing _pop_ of resistance from his poor eye and a pooling of blood from the now empty socket, Sniffles let out one finale scream as the process was repeated with the other eye.

Giggles and Petunia where searching the house calling out for both Lumpy and The Mole now very worried.

It didn't help when they started to hear Sniffles scream this time.

"Oh no Sniffles! We must've left him behind. I'm going to go back for him. You keep looking for Lumpy and Mole. I'm going to go check on Sniffles, and hopefully run into Mole as well." Giggles said.

Petunia was now beyond past her limit with her nerves, but she somehow nodded at her best friend's request. Watching as her pink friend scampered off.

Giggles didn't get very far as she felt herself step on a loose tile, lifting her foot in confusion, she tried to examine it, but very quickly discovered her mistake when a bright glowing liquid sprayed itself all over her eyes. Her eyes burned almost immediately on contact.

She screamed in pure, primal, agony, feeling every vein, and fiber of her eyes melt into thick goo before melting out of their sockets. And to make matters worse the flesh surrounding her eyes burned like a thousand fire ants where biting and stinging her mixed with a severe case of a sun burn.

She only stopped screaming when she felt the burning liquid burn its way into her brain, melting a good chunk of it. Giggles collapsed heavily on the floor, letting the pink, white, and red goo seep out of her blackened, empty sockets. Her body giving up on the pain and her brain all but useless to keep her going any longer.

Petunia was now at her absolute wits end.

She was trapped in a house where one her friends was injured and three of her other friends had screamed out in presumably horrible agony.

Petunia didn't even need to bump into the lifeless body of Lumpy to know that they were probably dead.

But bump into him she did.

And screamed her head off she did.

Lumpy looked like he was only supported to the wall with two, exceptionally sharp looking pieces of wood from his now empty eye sockets. His eye balls pinned, sloppily, around his body.

It made Petunia sick, but for very different reasons. She hated to see this kind of gore, no matter how much she's exposed to it, but to see a murder like this so… sloppy… It really set her OCD into over drive, even though she knew how inappropriate it was.

None the less, she pulled out her paper bag and started hyperventilating into it trying to calm herself down.

She nearly jumped out of her own skin and fur when she felt a wet, warm paw tap on her shoulder.

Turning around she let a calmer breath at the familiar sight of Mole. She was so relieved to see a familiar face, even though it was partially hidden, that she didn't even notice all of the blood and gore in the dim light in the room.

"Oh Mole!" She exclaimed, hugging him tightly. "Are you a sight for sore eyes!" She finished saying with a wide smile on her face, ending the hug.

Her cheerfulness quickly disappeared once she felt herself shoved to the wall by Mole's mitten like paws.

"Mole? Mole it's me Petunia!" She called out, unsure if he was even aware of her presence.

But her eyes widened when she saw him pull out what looked like a broken off dagger and threw it expertly right in the middle of her chest. The aim was so good that it even hit her little air freshener necklace.

She cried out in pain, shock and surprise.

Mole was blind, how could he have this kind of aim?!

"Mole!? Please it's me Petunia! Please! Please don't hurt me!" Petunia cried out.

But Mole had decided to turn a deaf ear to her pleas, and advanced further onto her.

He decided if his other senses should fail him, then he should at least take comfort of what he could have.

Like the horror filled screams of the blue skunk as he brought out two other knives to jab out her eyes. As well as the wet, gushy sounds of the blood spray and the knife making contact with the gooey substance making a disturbing, and yet, satisfactory, _sklesh _sound.

He also marveled at the feel at the spray of the warm, thick blood that coated him every time he brought his daggers to her eyes, as well as the gooey resistance he felt from her eyes through the blades. Her screams even vibrated itself to his paw where he held her down, giving him an unexplainable buzz and he continued. And once the screams started to falter, he started relishing the feel of her cold, lifeless body and loved the differences between her corpse and her living body.

Then there was the pungent stench and taste of her blood that he gotten through his sweater as it, pardon the pun, bleed through.

But through it all there was one thing, that one thing that took away all of the satisfactory of his rampage.

He couldn't see the horror stricken faces.

**AAAAAANNNNNNNNDDD… That is that… So what'd ya think? Good? Bad? Exceptionally gorey? A bit too preachy? Did I focus too much on his fit of insanity for no sight or not enough? I'm actually very proud of this! Very excited to hear all of your responses on this! See ya next time! **

**Next episode we get to look into the youngest theif's ill mind… Can't wait! **


	3. Lifty

**Okay… Let's get this thing on the road because I am loving the ideas you guys are giving me! Thanks for all the support!**

**Requested by: PLAINAWESOME**

**Character: Lifty**

**Theme: Lifty is tired of being bossed around.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of HTF.**

Lifty rubbed his aching head after his less than considerate older brother woke him up by blaring an extremely loud song right into his ears, making him literally jump out of bed: and make him bang his head on the less than comfortable carpet.

He was way still too tired for this type of his brother's antics.

Of course it wasn't really a surprise when Lifty finally opened his eyes that he found his twin at his door snickering to himself and Lifty's expense. Lifty just glared at him, wanting to chew him out, but was still too tired to gather the energy for another argument.

"'Bout time you woke up Lifty! Hah! If it wasn't for that obnoxious trucker growl you call snoring I would've thought you died already!" Shifty laughed to himself, they're signature smug grin plastered to his face. Lifty didn't comment on this and just continued to glare at his brother, taking in all of his insults, huffing slightly.

"Anyway bro," Shifty said throwing a towel at Lifty's face hard enough to make Lifty fall backwards with a yelp. "You should probably get cleaned up in the shower. We can't get through a heist if your stick gives away our position!" Shifty said laughing at his little insult for Lifty.

Rubbing his head again, Lifty picked up the towel, both cursing out his brother as well as being thankful for his big, bushy, tail to break his falls.

His shower was quick and cautious, just to be sure that Shifty didn't plan to mess around with the water temp: Going from freezing, to blazing hot… again.

Despite his fur he dried very quickly and just threw the towel in the laundry shoot for the apartment he and Shifty shared together.

"Yo Lifty! You done with your stupid shower yet?!" He could hear Shifty from the bathroom.

"No I just decided to turn off the water because I wanted to get your hopes up!" Lifty yelled back.

"Well if you're done, get in the kitchen, the room service staff finally wised up and won't deliver food to us anymore!" Shifty yelled back to Lifty.

"Yeah?! Well what do you want me to do about it?!" Lifty yelled back, already knowing the answer, but he figured he might as well give his brother a chance to…

"Because you're making breakfast today moran!" Shifty finally answered. And that was it.

Lifty sighed, but gathered his bearing and stormed out of the bathroom, frustrated beyond all belief.

Why couldn't his older brother take care of things for himself for once? It was always, 'Lifty do this.' Or 'Lifty do that.' He was Shifty's younger _TWIN_ brother for Pete's sake, not his stinking butler. And yet every time he would argue that obvious fact to Shifty he always got the stupid excuse saying that he was preparing for when they get the biggest score ever and they actually DID get a butler. So then what was Lifty supposed to do in the mean time?! Why was he always the target for his older brother's more cruel games?

Sure they both notorious thieves of the town and most say that they take their crimes to new lows. But hey they never intend to actually kill other people. They just do what they want while watching out for each other.

Or at least that's how it's supposed to be.

Lifty had, at this point, lost count at all the times he's been left for dead by his brother, or when something minor went wrong how it was always Lifty's fault. Why? Because in Shifty's head EVERYTHING is Lifty's duty to do. Mapping out the interior of the place they're going to rob, being a look out, filling up the getaway car, doing all of the heavy lifting, etc. Sure it was his namesake to do most of the heavy lifting, but still, in what way does that imply that he's nothing more than a stinking henchman to his older brother.

"There you are Lifty! Geez what took you so long to exit a stinking bathroom? I'm starving here!" Shifty yelled at him.

"Well eat your stupid hat then if you're so hungry! Geez! I didn't realize that making a stupid bowl of cereal was too complex for you." Lifty snapped back at him, knowing how stupid it was to do so, but boy did it feel good.

Shifty's little paws went straight up to that stupid fedora on his head in what looked like a panic.

"You know I would never part with my hat. Jeez Lifty look at us! We're so identical I need to wear a hat for people to differentiate us!" Shifty explained, making something in Lifty's head twitch, but he just scratched it off as his eye twitching.

"Yeah! That's what twins are! Identical siblings… In our case, BROTHERS! We're _supposed_ to look like the other dumbo!" Lifty yelled out at him.

"Whatever." Shifty said then got up from his chair at the table. "I'm going to go see if I can go steal myself I good breakfast. You'd probably cook me something disgusting anyway." Shifty said walking over towards the door.

"Don't destroy the place while I'm out doofus!" Shifty yelled at Lifty opening the door.

"Yeah well don't die trying to leave the building!" Lifty yelled back, feeling an immense feeling of anger at his brother.

Shifty just charged out the door, slamming it behind him.

Lifty started gritting his teeth, practically at the point of growling, but he really wasn't sure any kind of raccoons actually growled.

Feeling around blindly, his hand felt something, breakable. Without thinking, he gripped whatever it was and threw it as hard as he could at the door.

He watched with dark satisfaction as he realized he had grabbed the priceless vase that Shifty stole a while ago that was supposed to be worth "millions" but he had never decided to cash it in. Apparently Shifty grew a bit fond of it, though he would never tell Lifty that and kept telling him: "We need to make this thing so valuable for those idiot researchers, that they'd be willing to pay a fortune for it!"

It was complete and utter bull and Lifty knew it.

But it did feel great to break something that he knew Shifty treasured, more than his younger brother.

And with that thought in mind, Lifty didn't even realize that he had went back to his own room to grab a giant baseball bat that he swiped from Flaky a while ago. He also never realized that he had made it to his brother's room filled with all of Shifty's valuable stuff that would've made the raccoon twins millionaires had Shifty not been as greedy to keep it all for himself and actually _use_ this stuff. Lifty's mind actually went blank as his body started swinging the bat around knocking down, and practically destroying any fragile thing in his path.

Lifty had never felt such release for a rage he had never, ever felt before; especially since it was aimed towards Shifty.

_CRASH_

Lifty was starting to leave a trail of destruction in his brother's room.

He was tired of being overlooked, of being scapegoat to his own brother, of being less than a brother towards his older twin's eyes.

But more importantly he was tired of being bossed around.

It wasn't until there was nothing left in the room that was valuable to break, that Lifty finally stopped. His breath was heavy at all of the destruction that he's done, as well as it being coupled by the ever growing sense of rage filling him up.

Normally when Lifty would do something, considered, stupid like this, he would instantly regret it and try everything he could to fix the mess before Shifty found out about it. But this time, he barely even registered the thought of doing anything more for that jerk Shifty.

He was still so raged; not even destroying all of Shifty's personal treasures calmed him down.

Lifty's eyes flitted over to a picture frame he somehow missed that held a picture of the two brothers slapping each other on the bag with bags full of money. On the outside, it seemed like they were the perfect set of twin brother thieves. Though the reality of it was that a few minutes after that picture was taken, Shifty apparently saw that, that stupid super squirrel, Splendid had caught up with them. So Shifty grabbed Lifty's share of the heist and pushed him in the direct line of Splendid's wrath.

Even now, he could even hear Shifty yelling at him should he come back to the apartment and find the mess Lifty made.

"_Lifty what the hell?! I told you do one thing! And it was to NOT destroy anything!_"

His grip on the bat tightened as the inner voice of his commanding older brother still rang in his head.

"_Well what are you waiting for, Lifty? An invite?! You made this mess you clean it up!_"

Lifty's breathing started getting heavy, while his vision started turning red.

"_And since you like destroying _MY_ stuff so much, why don't you go replace it! And you know what, so you don't get the itch to break things again." _

Gritting his teeth again, as his rage stormed through his body, Lifty raised the bat and smashed the picture to bits.

He was tired of being bossed around by his own brother.

Well this time, he was going to make sure, that nobody would ever boss him around again.

* * *

Shifty came back to the apartment a bit disgruntled, pretty disappointed in the breakfast he managed to swipe.

He sighed.

Lifty really did make better food for the two to eat.

He didn't mean to be such a jerk to Lifty most of the time, but it was very frustrating to him when heist didn't go as planned and it ends up in disaster. It was times when they fought like they did before he left that Shifty wished he had actual friends, or at least _someone_ to vent frustrations with. That didn't mean he didn't see his own little brother as a friend, he just hated that Lifty was the only person in his life that was in his crossfire.

Even if no one believed it, he always felt for venting out against Lifty, as well as orders him around. Sure he made up his excuses to his younger twin, but the truth was just something he would never, ever admit to anyone.

Shifty may have been the elder of the two but it was always Lifty who was always the reliable one. When they were nothing more than kits, every time Shifty stumbled, Lifty was always there to help him.

But with time Shifty started taking that for granted when he would vent out against him since he had no one else to vent to.

Shifty sighed again.

He was going to have to apologize to Lifty… again. If there was one thing either of the twins hated more than having a heist fail, was apologizing. And in Shifty's case he would always try to cover up his sincerity with sarcasm.

Opening the door carefully he took caution just in case Lifty was seething at him, probably planning some kind of revenge prank.

"Lifty? Hey look whatever your planning save it for someone else. Look I know that this morning wasn't exactl-" Shifty was cut off when a hard, blunt object was smashed onto his head, cutting off his words, and having him face plant to the floor with a loud thud. Thankfully, though, it didn't hit him hard enough to make him black out.

Groaning, his rubbed his green furred paw on his head, grateful for his hat for the umpteenth time since it helped cushion the blow.

"What the… LIFTY?!" Shifty exclaimed seeing a wide eyed Lifty glaring at him with a face of malice he had never seen on Lifty before.

Not sure what to do, Shifty decided to laugh a bit nervously, hoping that he was just a victim to Lifty's prank.

"Heh heh… Got me good bro… Now if you could just put the bat down and put that scary face away, that would be…" His words were cut off yet again when Lifty swung the bat the hit Shifty's square in the face, knocking him back a few feet.

Shifty spit out a glob of blood, and what he presumed was a tooth.

"Lifty what the hell?! What was that for?! Tell me!" Shifty yelled at his younger brother.

It was as if Lifty didn't hear him. He just walked closer to him, holding the bat in a swinging stance, and from what Shifty could tell, was revving up for a powerful blow.

"L-l-lifty st-stop!" Shifty called out, a bit scared for his life at this point.

Lifty just swung the bat, practically dislodging half of his teeth and breaking his heart shaped nose.

"No, please stop! Lifty stop!" Shifty kept yelling at his brother, earning him yet another whack to the head, practically turning his head into a mass of blood.

"Lifty, stop! You're going to kill me! Don't kill me! Please don't kill me!" Shifty kept on yelling, never realizing his mistake as his brother kept advancing on him with the bat.

All the throughout the beating Lifty didn't say one word which had Shifty on edge wondering what had plagued his mind. Why wouldn't he stop? Why was he killing his older brother?

But those where the farthest thought's from Lifty's mind.

All that was on his mind was the sickening joy he felt as his swung the bat harder and harder towards his tyrant of a brother's head. He enjoyed the sight of the blood gushing out from his skull every time the bat made contact. How his face and head kept getting more and more deformed, and after a awhile, stopped looking a like a head at all.

Lifty even started enjoying the change in sound from his brother _commanding him_ to stop, to the crunch of bone from his bat, and then finally, to the horrid, yet extremely pleasant squishy sound it made after Shifty stopped screaming. Like the sound of meat being, "tenderized" at a butchers.

Oh, Lifty knew Shifty was long since dead at this point, but still he kept hitting him with the bat, never feeling satisfied with this death. His rage was still trying to find release.

Then he heard a scream.

Turning around he found a couple of the maids who worked in the hotel.

Grinning maliciously, Lifty raised his now bloody bat, coated in his brother's flesh, and reached for a good length of rope.

The maids were frozen stiff. They knew the twins were thieves sure, but they never thought that they would…

_BAM!_

* * *

After a long, grueling, blood coated couple of hours, Lifty finally stood triumph over the mounds of dead flesh beneath his feet and the blood dripping down his green fur.

A true smile was on his face that he hadn't felt in a long, long, time.

Walking over all of the corpses, his grin only got wider every time he stepped on an arm or leg and instantly heard it snap under his foot, or when he heard the disgusting sound of the organs and raw flesh squishing underneath his weight. He made it back to his apartment, the still, bloody mess that was once his brother still lay there in a mess of flesh, bone and brain bits.

Lifty smirked at the sight and picked up the discarded fedora and started tearing it to pieces. He spat at the remains, as well as the corpse of Shifty, before he walked back to his room, ready to take what would be the best sleep in his entire life.

"I don't think you have the power to control me anymore," Lifty said before turning off the lights. "_Brother_."

After those words, Lifty fell asleep, perfectly content for the first time in a long time.

**This was actually pretty cool to right! I really like how I did this one! Tell me what you thought about this little gem. Seriously, I love reading your reviews to this thing, and I love writing these!**

**Next up is the favorite character to go insane, and no, it's not Flippy ;P**

**R&R! I out!**


End file.
